The present invention is directed to a coin bank. Coin banks have been used for generations as a means of encouraging individuals, children in particular, to save. Coin banks are found in a variety of forms and shapes. The typical coin bank includes a hollow housing which has a slot at the upper portion of the housing for receiving coins. The coin banks are usually in the form of a familiar object such as a pig or other animal. It is easy to deposit coins in the slot but difficult to remove the coins from the bank through the slot. The coin bank is intended to encourage saving and to discourage removal of coins from the bank. Some earlier banks had to be broken when the bank was full in order to remove coins from the bank. Coins could also be painstakingly removed from the slot with the aid of a knife blade, or other similar object. If removal of coins from a coin bank is too easy, there is a strong temptation to remove coins from the bank before the bank is full. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art coin banks have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a coin bank in which coins can be removed from the bank if it becomes necessary to do so but with some difficulty to discourage premature or frequent withdrawal of coins from the bank.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a coin bank which comprises several portions which are assembled quickly and easily and disassembled with greater difficulty to maintain its integrity as a single unit at various stages of being filled with coins.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coin bank which effectively receives and holds coins and which has a familiar and pleasing shape to encourage children to utilize the bank for saving.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coin bank which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.